


Have You Ever?

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humorous drabble list. Have you ever looked at a Star Wars character and seen a familiar Harry Potter one? Here's what I've found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Ever?

So, I must ask. Have you ever looked at a Harry Potter film or read one of the books and said “Hey, I know who that is!” This totally random list will hopefully produce a few laughs, random giggles or moments of cheerful insanity. I know when I thought of this list I was at work and I was laughing out loud; my co-workers no doubt thought I was insane. If you’re solely a Harry Potter fan or have only seen the films, ignore my crazy tidbits in bold (aside from the names, which is the whole point.) PS I know Anakin/Vader is one person, but for the purpose of this they’re split into two personalities.

So without further ado:

Percy Weasley: annoying, loves rules, prissy and respects authority. **C-3PO**

Fred & George: Funny, loyal, creative, clever & helpful, pulling through when they’re the most needed. **R2-D2**

Dudley Dursley: Greedy, very massive, disgusting for the most part. **Jabba the Hutt**

Voldemort: Power-hungry, evil, ugly, believes himself untouchable. **Emperor Palpatine**

Bellatrix Lestrange: Crazy, devoted, powerful and yet fallable. **Admiral Daala (books)**

Fenrir: Animalistic, crazy, places others in harm deliberately. **Darth Maul**

Lucius: Says what people want to hear, a smooth talker, appearance conscious. **Lando Calrissian xD**

Severus: Ultimately loyal, never sure what side he’s on. Death ordered by the one he served at the end. **Count Dooku (I think he would have preferred Severus’ death, a quick snake bite over losing both hands and a *snip-snip* with lightsaber scissors)**

Moody: Cautious, slightly paranoid, powerful, willing to use what’s necessary to win, questions others and their loyalty. **Mace Windu**

Dumbledore: old, wise, confusing at times and slightly manipulative. **Yoda** **xP**

Remus: Loyal, smart, wise, witty commentary, self-effacing. **Obi-Wan Kenobi (now I have the most bizarre impulse to write a one-shot with a chocolate obsessed Kenobi)**

James: Brash, loyal, slightly immature, obsessed with a girl. **Anakin Skywalker**

Lily: Loyal, brave, wants to help however she can, ignores love until almost too late. **Padmè Amidala**

Ron: Loyal (mostly) sidekick, tall, best when silent. **Chewbacca**

Hermione: Clever, intelligent, witty comebacks, rule and law-abiding at first but willing to break them after a while. **Princess Leia**

Ginny: Unassuming, more powerful than she seems, tries to kill Harry (while possessed, I’ll admit) & obsessively in love. **Mara Jade**

Harry: Powerful, naïve at first, loyal to a cause and whine, whine, whine (especially in OOTP), a hero. **Luke Skywalker**

Regulus: Fell over to the dark, a loyal servant who dies helping bring down his former Master. **Darth Vader**

And…..the one that started this whole thing (If you’re not laughing too hard to read it)

Sirius: Brash, ready smile, sees a new rule and promptly disregards it, smart-mouthed, reckless, ultimately loyal when it’s needed. **HAN SOLO (Tell me you saw that one coming. He even gets a fair trade: a slightly sketchy flying motorbike for a rusty old bucket of a ship!)**

**A/N: So, once you finish laughing (hopefully), please review! Tell me who you thought of and I’ll add them. I couldn’t think of anything to fit Draco, for example, or the Weasley parents.**


End file.
